Teenage Zombie Ninja Turtle
by Miku2014
Summary: Un virus mortal se extiende por toda new york las tortugas tendrán que escapar de ahí e ir a un lugar seguro tendrán que enfrentarse a cosas que nunca pensaro, encontrar la cura y tendrán que matar...zombies? basado en TMNT2012.


Capitulo 1: "El accidente".

Era una noche fría y oscura en la ciudad de New York aunque no se notara mucho ya que las miles de luces de la ciudad se encargaban un poco de la visión de las calles y avenidas para que los ciudadanos no corran peligro en la intensidad de la noche aunque no dicen los mismo 4 seres mutantes que en esos momentos saltaban ágilmente los edificios de la parte mas alta de la ciudad.

Cuanto falta- se quejaba un cansado e impaciente mikey.

Donnie: No lo entiendo ese contenedor de mutageno debería estar por estos lados.

Rafael: No será que tu juguetito ese se te rompió. Decia Rafael señalando el rastreador casero que llevaba donnie entre sus manos.

Donnie: Claro que no esta diseñado para perfectamente para buscar mutageno además lo hice a prueba de mikey es prácticamente indestructible.

Mikey: Sabes hay cosas peores que yo eh.

Leo: shh chicos guarden silencio- leo des dio una seña para que estén alerta y se pusieran en posicion de combate sacando sus katanas. Cada uno saco su arma y se puso en posición, estaban listo para atacar cuando atrás de un muro detrás del tejado salio un pequeño y peludo felino.

Rafael: Wow leo tu sentido de peligro es burlo safael.

Mikey: aww es tan lindo- Mikey recogio al pequeño gato entre sus brasos como si cargara un infante- Podemos quedárnoslo.

Leo: No lose que dira Splinter nose sentirá incomodo con un gato en la guarida ya saben por que es mitad roedor además que tal si tiene dueño mikey.

Mikey: Pero que tal si no tiene y si esta pasando hambre en esta gran ciudad o que si pasa frio esta noche no sobreviria.

Donnie: No lose leo parece no tener collar.

Mikey: Vez donnie me apolla.

Leo iso una mueca de inseguridad luego miro ah Rafael quien estaba con los brasos crusados viéndolos.

Raph: ¿Por qué me miras?

Leo: Tu que dises rafa ¿lo llevamos.?

Raph: Hagan lo que quieran pero si esa bola de pelos ase que tengan poblemas no me inclullan.

Mikey: Eso es un SI.

Leo suspiro no estaba tan seguro de que hacer pero si Rafael pudo tener alguna vez una mascota era justo que mikey también lo tuviera.

Esta bien..-dijo finamente leo- Pero tendras que cuidarlo bien.

Mikey: !BOOYAKASHA¡ Gracias Chicos- mikey corrió abrasar a leo.

Donnie: Chicos creo que lo tengo.

Donnie corrió al norte velozmente guiado por tu rastreador y seguido por sus hermanos hasta un pasillo muy oscuro y solitario. Se acerco hasta unas cajas de carton y pudo hallar un contenedor de mutageno en perfectas condiciones.

Donnie: si lo tenemos- lo guardo en su bolso con cuidado.

Leo: Bien hecho ya podemos volver a la guarida.

Al llegar cada uno se concentro en sus cosas leo fue a entrenar con el maestro splinter como perfeccionar algunos movimientos con las katanas, raph fue a leer sus historietas desde que perdió a Spike le fue mas difícil matar el tiempo ya que le dedicaba mucho a su querida y ahora mutada mascota, donnie se fue directo al laboratorio a experimentar con el nuevo contenedor de mutageno, mientras que mikey jugaba con su nueva mascota.

Mikey: Veo que te gusta mucho la leche no?- mikey miraba al felino con mucha gracia mientras este daba pequeñas pero continuas lambidas al tasom de leche que tenia en frente.

Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo vamos aver que asen los chicos-mikey tomo al gatito por la pansa y lo alzo en sus brasos primero se dirijieron al cuarto de raph quien escuchaba música y los saco rápidamente por que decía que eran muy molestos, a leo no podía molestarlo por que se encontraba con splinter y seguro que si lo veía sin hacer nada lo pondría a entrenar finalmente se fue en dirección al laboratorio de donnie quien experimentaba para encontrar una cura para Thimoti quien se encontraba en una especie de trance congelatorio.

Mikey: ¿Que ases donnie?- mikey se sento en la mesa que tenían en frente con el gatito en las piernas.

Donnie: Trato de encontrar algún antídoto que de cierta forma le devuelva la vida a Tim.

Mikey:¿ Te puedo ayudar?- mikey dejo al gatito en la mesa y no se percato que este empeso a saltar hasta donde estaban las sustancias químicas.

Donnie: ¿Acaso sabes algo de ciencia avanzada y los componentes de la tabla periódica?

MIkey: ¿El…que?

Donnie se palmeo la frente y le dijo a mikey que se marchara por lo distraía, mikey se lamento de que no supiera que aser y busco a su gato para irse pero no lo encontró un miedo profundo se apodero de el y le dijo a donnie que lo ayudara a encontrarlo, finalmente lo diviso ensima de una mesa jugando con un tubo señado de mutageno experimentado.

Donnie: oh no el mutageno mikey sácalo de ahí.- mikey fue a recoger al felino y el gatito con las patadas que dio para no ser alzado tiro el tubo y este callo por una de las rejillas que tenia el suelo al alcantarillado.

Donnie: Mira lo que hiciste mikey ahora si te vas- donnie le señalo la puerta de salida.

Mikey se fue con la cabeza agacha hasta la sala donde llegaba abril con casey.

MIkey: Hola abril- saludo mikey.

Abril le debolvio el saludo y se fue al laboratorio de donnie mientras casey se fue con raph.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALCANTARILLA UN MINERO DE OBEROL AMARILLO RONDABA POR AHÍ.

El minero caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió un olor bastante desagradable siguio caminando y el olor iba en aumento hasta que se topo con un rata bastante grande que abia muerto asia mucho y la peste se había apropiado de esa parte, la miro atentamente no tenia heridas y estaba intacta parecía aver muerto por causas naturales hasta que dibiso un tubo a su lado de una especie de quimico verdoso y brillante se aserco mas para verlo, pero pudo notar que la rata se movia parecía tener conbulciones de repente se puso de pie y empeso a chillar muy fuerte el minero se asusto y pensando que tenia rabia intento pisarla pero no pudo la rata por mas que la pisara no moria hasta que quedo debajo de su pie izquierdo tratando de salir, era muy fuerte y el minero trataba de contenerla hasta que una de las parte de pantalo se corrió y su tobillo quedo al descubierto la rata aprovecho eso y lo mordio, no fue grabe pero logro sacarle un diminuto pedaso, el hombre se asusto y la pateo la rata quien se fue velos por uno de los caños y el minero quedo en el mismo lugar analizando su herida pensó que podría infectarse asi que subio hasta arriba por una de las escaleras de alcantarillado y se fue directo a una farmacia donde en la larga cola por un desinfectante se empeso a descomponer sintió mareos, fiebre y que el cuerpo le empezaba a picar, finalmete se desmallo asiendo que todos miraran hacia el uno de los enfermeros se acerco para auxiliarlo pero se sorprendio cuando el hombre se levanto violentamente con los ojos blancos y tirando sangre espesa por su boca.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer. Soy nueva en esto asi que cualquier consejo que quieran darme se lo agradecería mucho.

Saludos.


End file.
